


彼得·潘与钟表匠

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 清水，有超现实设定，时代背景是1910s的日本。明治四十四年是1911年，小说《彼得·潘》在这一年正式出版。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 2





	彼得·潘与钟表匠

金城碧海第一次遇见鹤房汐恩是在四岁。

碧海是钟表匠的独生子。在这二十世纪的开端，尽管战火在外连绵燃烧，讲究时髦、崇尚西方文明的日本贵族们仍然醉心于追求纸醉金迷的生活。他们喜好将宅邸仿造成西洋样式，大贵族们会专门将阁楼上层建成钟楼，而不那么富裕的人家也总爱在宅子里摆放落地式或壁挂式的钟表。有钱人们追逐“西洋景”的风潮为碧海的父亲带来了源源不断的活计，他靠着精湛的手艺成为附近一带最有名的钟表匠。

或许是家庭环境的熏陶，碧海对钟表也很是痴迷。周岁行抓阄礼的时候，他看也不看别的物件，只一手揪着祖父的怀表链子不放。祖父和父亲对视一眼后哈哈大笑，觉得金城家的手艺后继有人。到了三四岁时，他便爱往阁楼跑。低矮的阁楼里是从祖父一辈就开始使用至今的钟表陈列室，摆放着金城家自行打造的各式钟表以及从各处收集回来的珍稀样式的时钟。祖母是珠宝商的女儿，毅然抛弃了锦衣玉食的生活与祖父私奔到镇子里定居下来，靠着她偷偷习得的制作珠宝的技艺，和祖父共同制作了一批精美的钟表，通过驿站的老熟人向到这一带度假的有钱人们兜售，加上祖父原本也有稳定的客源，日子倒也过得安乐。碧海的父亲接过祖父的班以后，时常要到城市里为权贵们修理钟表或是对它们进行养护，往往一周有一半时间不在家里。祖父就会带碧海到阁楼里，给他看自己年轻时设计的各式华丽精巧的作品，诸如整点报时会有芭蕾舞女塑像翩翩起舞、每半小时逐渐发出不同音阶报时、以梅花枝叶代替指针和表盘数字的新奇设计，都使年幼的碧海目不暇接。

祖父又拉开墙边以金漆绘有桔梗花纹样的五斗柜的抽屉，那里面放着的是各式怀表。这些怀表虽然不是由祖父制作，却也非常精致。祖父告诉碧海，这些都是他的收藏品，碧海可以从里面挑选一块最喜欢的，作为明天他四岁生日的礼物。碧海踮起穿着小皮鞋的脚尖，双手扒在打开的抽屉边缘探头往里看。怀表上点缀着的宝石翡翠、黄金珍珠映得他的眼睛也亮晶晶的，简直让他挑花了眼，反而下意识伸出手去拿角落里那块看起来有些朴素的表。在手心里将雕刻着团簇的紫阳花的表盖缓缓打开后，小碧海的眼睛亮了起来。

表盖背面是白瓷一样的质地，在那上面以西洋画的手法精细地刻画出一个侧卧着的小男孩的模样。小男孩睡得很香，作画的人甚至将他的睫毛在红润的脸蛋上投下的小小阴影也描绘了出来。围绕在他身边的是月亮和星星，碧海猜这画的大概是个天使或者精灵。表盘的部分用的是珍珠贝的贝壳，在光照下转动不同的角度时，会折射出柔和而烂漫的色彩。碧海对这块怀表爱不释手，从那天起，他就每天将这块表带在身上。

但那是块指针不再走动的表，从碧海第一次看见它时就是这样。祖父曾经好几次将表拆开研究，最后都还是摇摇头告诉碧海，里面一些需要替换的零件过于精细，要在制表工艺最发达的德国才有。祖父甚至向出售这块表的古董商打听怀表的原主人，试图向那位先生／女士寻求修理的办法，但古董商声称干这一行有自己的原则，不便透露相关的信息。不过，碧海倒不是十分在意表走不走，他喜欢那精致的画像，喜欢那流光溢彩的表盘，喜欢表盖上茂密绽放的紫阳花，仅仅是看着，就心生喜悦。

祖父原本就一直有咳嗽的老毛病，突然病情加剧是在碧海过完生日的半年之后。医生说祖父得的是肺痨，要和家人隔离开来。碧海并不懂什么病要这样让一家人硬是分开来见不上面，在祖父单独居住的房间门前攥着祖父送的怀表嚎啕大哭。母亲蹲下来抱住碧海，不住地抚摸他的背脊，哄他说祖父的病好了就能再出来和他玩了。但站在身后的父亲却在沉重地叹气。碧海从那从未有过的叹息声中感到了恐惧，哭得更大声了。

房门里传来祖父咳嗽的声音，然后祖父唤了碧海的名字。碧海冲到门前将耳朵贴在门板上。祖父的声音已经变得颤抖而沙哑，他问碧海是否还带着那个怀表。碧海大声说自己每天都带着呢，祖父就说，真是乖孩子。但是啊，碧海，一块表如果不能走，不能指示时间的话，它就失去作为一块表的意义，而只是一个装饰品了。等你长大了，精致的装饰品会有许多，你就容易因为它仅仅是个装饰品而遗忘它。只有让它重新拥有钟表的功能，你才会因为它同时具有美丽的纹饰而加倍珍惜它。

“碧海，将那块怀表修好，让它重新走起来吧。”

这就是祖父对碧海最后说的话。后来他的病情严重到时常咯血，说不出话，也吃不下饭，一到中午就高烧不退，医生最后也只能摇摇头离开。三天之后，祖父离世了。祖母早在碧海出生以前就去世了，得的是和祖父一样的病，这是碧海第一次直面“死亡”带来的永别，那使他感到深深的惶恐与不安。

他偷偷跑到钟表陈列室里。那里有一套桌椅，祖父生前总坐在椅子上抱着他，对着那些时钟如数家珍。碧海爬到椅子上坐着，呆呆地看着那些钟。芭蕾舞女依然在整点出来跳舞，只是舞姿好像不再欢快了。他掏出马甲口袋里的怀表打开，盯着那不再走动的指针看，然后眼泪开始不停地往下掉，掉在表盘上，又掉在那画在白瓷上的男孩的脸上。碧海一边哭一边拿衣袖去擦滴在怀表上的泪水，然后在泪眼朦胧之际，天花板有些低矮的房间里出现了一个微微闪着光的身影。

碧海瞪大了眼睛，怀疑是自己看错了，又拿另一边衣袖擦去脸上的泪。可是真的没有看错。怀表上画着的那个男孩，就站在碧海面前。碧海愣住了，这个人的模样和身上的衣服的确和怀表上画的一模一样，他记得在画像中男孩的脸上有几点近乎微不可见的污渍，原来那不是污渍，是脸上的痣。

男孩在碧海跟前蹲下来，然后稍稍仰视着碧海，和他四目相对。和碧海遗传自父辈的细长双眼不一样，男孩有着圆圆的眼睛，眼角还很微妙地往上挑起一点。等碧海后来长大了几岁，开始懂得遣词造句、使用修辞时，他就在心里默默地将那双眼睛比作蔷薇的叶子，总是那样明亮、鲜活，在静默中也透出生命力。

男孩蹲着问碧海，你能看见我吗，小朋友。

他的发梢有许多水汽一样游走着的光点，看起来就和画像里围绕着男孩的星屑一样。碧海愣愣地看着那些游移着的光点，半晌才回答，能。他又看看表盘，那上面的画像真的消失了。对于年幼的孩子而言，接受一些“常理”之外的事情反而更容易，碧海很快就意识到男孩真的是从画像上走下来的人。

“你叫什么名字？”碧海问那个男孩。

“我叫鹤房汐恩。我知道你的名字哦，你是金城碧海。”鹤房汐恩笑眯眯地摸了摸小碧海的脑袋。

“你为什么知道我的名字……”碧海惊讶地问道。

“在你的怀表上，虽然我一直是睡着的模样，但其实很多时候只是单纯闭着眼睛而已，你和其他人的对话我都听到了。”汐恩解释道。

“那你是人还是……？为什么你的身上会发光？”

“我是鬼哦！特别特别凶的那种鬼，所以身上的鬼火烧得特别旺！嘿嘿。”汐恩看碧海好像不怕他，故意举起手作出要抓他的样子吓唬他。

“骗人……爸爸讲过，鬼都长得很可怕，可是你就跟我们没什么区别呀……除了身上会发光之外。”

“看来你真的不怕我……真是不简单的小孩。”汐恩站了起来，双手叉腰。

那一天是明治四十四年十二月十一日，后来碧海把每天的这一天当作汐恩的生日为他庆祝。从那天起，汐恩就一直跟在碧海身边了。准确来说，是跟着自己的“住所”——那块怀表。一开始碧海还害怕被家人看见他身后跟着这么个“鬼”，可是父母和其他人似乎都看不见汐恩，这使得碧海稍微松了口气。白天的时候，汐恩会跟着碧海在宅子里走来走去，很好奇地东看西看。除了钟表陈列室，汐恩最喜欢的地方是厨房，据他“本人”解释是因为可以闻到热腾腾的饭菜的香味。碧海问他，你吃不了东西，闻到香味又有什么用呢？汐恩就陷入沉默，过了一会儿气鼓鼓地说，你这小孩怎么尽戳人伤心处呢。我就是喜欢闻饭菜的香味不行吗！五岁的碧海见他生气，赶紧给他赔礼道歉，并保证以后一定多到厨房附近走动，以满足汐恩的喜好。汐恩就很满意地点点头说，碧海果然是个乖孩子。

后来碧海问汐恩：“你真的是鬼吗？”

汐恩平静地回答：“我也不知道，如果你愿意的话这么说也可以……我大概是死了之后灵魂寄居在这块怀表上了。我还活着的时候也听说过灵魂附身在怀表上的传言，但他们在夙愿完成后没过一两年就消失了。”

“那你的夙愿是什么呢？”碧海好奇地问。

“我还没想到呢，不急不急。”汐恩大摇大摆地在碧海的床上躺下来。碧海睁大了双眼，汐恩作为一个“鬼”和自己在书里看到的东西方妖怪似乎完全不一样。除了不具有实体（因此也无法触碰）以外，汐恩简直和普通的少年没有两样，他的性子甚至比碧海还要活泼。

汐恩看碧海很吃惊，就对他解释道：“你想啊，如果夙愿实现了，我不就得消失了吗？现在我跟着你，每天都快乐得很，这样的日子我巴不得一直过呢。”碧海一想，确实是这样，于是他对汐恩说：“那如果哪天你有了夙愿以后，要告诉我，我会想办法帮你实现的。”

汐恩回以一个灿烂的笑：“当然啦。先谢谢你了。”

碧海到了六岁，父亲将他送到私塾开始念书。教书的年轻先生河野对学生们很好，他有时候会将自己在海外购回的书籍翻译成日语，像讲故事一样讲述给自己的学生们听，其中最常讲的莫过于那些寓言和童话故事。有一天他给学生们讲了一个苏格兰作家写的叫做《彼得·潘》的故事。在一个叫做永无岛的地方，生活着一个叫做彼得·潘的男孩。他会飞，而且永远长不大，还有叫做叮叮铃的小仙女，是他的好伙伴。某一天，彼得·潘闯进了小女孩温迪和她的弟弟们的生活。温迪他们被彼得·潘描述的永无岛吸引，主动要求彼得·潘带他们进入了永无岛，在那里展开了波澜壮阔的冒险。

这个故事在碧海的心里留下了很深刻的印象，因为他觉得，汐恩简直就像是突然闯进自己生活的彼得·潘一样，而且他们的性格也是那么相似。然而坐在他的书桌上听完了故事的汐恩却陷入了沉思。碧海问他怎么了，他撑着腮帮子看着碧海，慢慢说道：

“彼得·潘不会长大，也不愿意长大。可是温迪会长大，不管她愿不愿意。”

碧海懵懂地点点头。汐恩话中的含义，他似懂非懂。等到他完全理解个中意味，已经是十年之后的事了。

十年的时间说长不长，说短也不短。碧海的个子不断拔高，说话也慢慢从稚嫩变成了有些低沉而富有磁性的声音，已经出落成带点男子气概的美少年了。每年的生日，一家人总会到照相馆拍摄合照，有时穿着和服，有时则是穿着新式的洋服。而汐恩永远穿着他的西装外套、背带短裤、小腿袜加上深棕色皮鞋，每次都会站在碧海的身边认真地做表情，然后偷偷牵碧海的手，仿佛他是这个家里的第四个成员，可是照相机根本不可能将他拍下来。碧海在书房里翻阅着历年的家庭合照，照片上的人数从四个人变成五个人，又从五个人变回四个人，然后变成三个人；他从母亲襁褓里的小婴儿变成了站着牵住父母双手的孩童，而近两年长高不少之后，也要坐在椅子上进行拍摄了。但汐恩就总是站在他身边，因为他不会再长高。

碧海后知后觉地生出感伤的情绪来。汐恩坐在他身边，沉默地看着那几张自己和金城家一家三口的“合照”。当然了，除了他和碧海，世界上没有第三个人会知道照片里有鹤房汐恩的存在。

汐恩突然开口对碧海说：“碧海，帮我实现一个愿望吧。”

汐恩的“夙愿”是让自己附身的怀表重新走动起来。这时候，十六岁的碧海已经跟着父亲学习维修和制作钟表有五年的时间了，有时还会跟着父亲到顾客家里干活。他并没有忘记和祖父的约定，也曾经努力试着把怀表修好，但无济于事。

有时候他会生出一点荒诞的想法：是不是因为这只表不会动，鹤房汐恩才永远停在了十六岁的样子呢。要是他能把表修好的话，汐恩会不会就可以陪着他一起长大？

他看着趴在钟表陈列室的桌面上睡着了的汐恩，伸出手摸了摸他的头。与其称之为抚摸，其实也只是用手指沿着那虚拟的轮廓轻轻描摹罢了，既没有触感也没有温度，只有漂浮着的光点温柔地绕在他的指尖上。这就是汐恩能给予碧海的全部回应了。

彼得·潘想要长大，反而是件很难的事。

有一次，碧海随着父亲上门给城里一名古董商家里的钟校准时间。古董商是祖父的老相识，见到父亲自然免不了一番寒暄和唏嘘。碧海是第一次到古董商家中，他见了碧海就说，这孩子和他祖父年轻时长得真像啊。古董商上下打量着碧海，在瞥到碧海上衣口袋里露出的带镂空坠饰的表链时，突然睁大了眼睛。

“孩子，能让我看看你的怀表吗？”

碧海身后的汐恩迅速重新附身到怀表里。古董商摩挲着怀表，盯着汐恩的画像看了很久，喃喃说道，这个怀表，唉……当年也是你祖父从我这里买走的。

这句话让碧海突然激动起来。如果能从古董商口中得知怀表的过去，或许能找到将它修好的办法也不一定。他恳求古董商将这只怀表背后的故事和它的前主人的信息告诉自己，因为修好它是祖父和自己最后的约定了。古董商被碧海恳切的态度打动，终于将它的来历娓娓道来。

怀表并不是单纯被变卖，而是作为遗物被送到古董商这里的。听到古董商的第一句话的时候，碧海的心猛地一沉，握住表盘的手也微微渗出汗来。

将怀表连同一批首饰送过来的，是城里某权势极大的贵族家的管家。管家原本只叮嘱古董商将这批物事尽快散出去，但出于和古董商交情匪浅，留下来喝了几杯茶，席间才又透露了消息：这些物件是前天遭遇火车脱轨事故丧生的老爷的二夫人和她十六岁的儿子的遗物。

“二夫人原本是在厨房里帮忙传菜的下人，但长得确实很美，因此很快就被老爷看上了。老爷那会儿还过一个月就要和夫人成婚了，却还是花花公子脾性，竟就让下人怀孕了。夫人作为将军后代，性格也强势得很，嫁进门后得知此事自然是大发脾气，但老爷想尽办法保护住那个下人，最后生下来一个男孩。这虽然是私生子，但却是老爷的长子啊，于是老夫人作主让老爷又娶了那个下人当小妾，这才勉强让她和大少爷得了名分。”管家抿了口茶，又凑近古董商低声说道，“可别让夫人知道我管汐恩少爷叫大少爷，她不爱听。”

“夫人碍于老夫人的情面，只好同意老爷纳妾。但从那开始她就一直明里暗里地折磨二夫人和汐恩少爷，当然了，‘二夫人’这个称谓也是绝对不允许我们在她面前提的，一律只能用‘那个女人’指代。且不说二夫人的吃穿用度通通被克扣，穿得也就比下人体面一点点；她不让汐恩少爷冠家族的姓氏，所以少爷只能跟着他母亲姓鹤房；她饮食口味挑剔，却故意让二夫人每日为她打点一日三餐和随时可能要进的点心糕饼，连带把汐恩少爷也赶到厨房和他母亲一起为自己做饭，做出来的饭菜从来都不能让她满意，又借机一顿骂。原本汐恩少爷连私塾都进不了，还是老夫人和老爷拉下脸来，才勉强放了他去的。”

“二夫人因为是下人出身，对我们这些同是为老爷夫人卖命的人格外宽厚亲善，不像夫人动辄就要责罚打骂。然而她成了二夫人之后，连带着汐恩少爷的境遇，竟还比不上我这个当管家的呢……我们看在眼里，也是觉得心酸。”

“后来夫人生下二少爷，加上老夫人离世，二夫人和汐恩少爷的日子就更不好过了。老爷虽然对二夫人和汐恩少爷是爱护的，但他经常不在家中鞭长莫及，加之夫人家势力也大，也只能堪堪保住他们两人基本的安全和吃住无虞。汐恩少爷十六岁生日的时候，老爷从德国带回一只精致的怀表作为他的生日礼物，那上面的画像据说是请画匠专门对着汐恩少爷的照片画的，喏，就这个。”管家从首饰盒里拣出一只怀表，打开表盖给古董商看。古董商看到画中的少年，也不由得惊叹不已。

“少爷从小就很喜欢西洋钟表，他对这只怀表爱不释手。然而老爷的这份关爱却使夫人更加将他们母子视为眼中钉。她跟老爷说，汐恩少爷这么喜欢钟表工艺，大可让他到德国进修学业，顺便学习这方面的手艺。老爷竟也被软磨硬泡得答应下来，出远门前让夫人打点好一切事宜。一旦主事权到了夫人手里，那一切就已经完了啊……夫人直接差人给他们母子二人订了去德国的火车票和船票，这是打算把他们赶到国外自生自灭了。然而天有不测风云，二夫人和汐恩少爷乘坐的火车发生了脱轨事故，竟就这么遇难了。”管家抹了抹湿润的眼眶，叹了口气。

“这批遗物是警察循着行李中绘有家纹的帕子送还到家里的，夫人一见就面露嫌恶，但听说二夫人和少爷丧生了的消息，捂住嘴差点没笑出来。唉……我一个下人也不好说什么，只能听从吩咐将它们送来这里变卖。”管家放下茶杯，站起身来，又感慨地说道，“汐恩少爷才十六岁就英年早逝，也太可惜了……他天资聪颖，要是下辈子能投胎在幸福的人家就好了。”

碧海怔怔地听完了古董商的讲述。手里的怀表被攥得滚烫，他的手在发抖，内心突然涌出强烈的酸楚。汐恩以前说过自己不记得生前的事情，他在怀表里有听到这些话吗？他知道自己生前的经历后，还能像从前一样无忧无虑吗？

他打开表盖，轻轻摸了摸在那上面静静沉睡，或许又只是在假寐的少年的脸庞。

“这只表要修好的话，怕是只能去德国找人重新配零件了。”古董商看着碧海，无奈地摇摇头。

碧海软磨硬泡地恳求父亲，终于获得了去德国的允许。临行前一晚，汐恩坐在床边对他说，谢谢你。他摘下眼镜，认真地看着汐恩的眼睛，问道：“如果怀表修好了，你会长大吗？”

“当然不会了。”汐恩笑起来。

“那如果怀表修好了，你会消失吗？”

“虽然应该还会留下来那么一段时间……但最终应该还是会消失的吧。”汐恩迟疑了片刻，还是给出了肯定的答案。

“那你为什么还要我修好它？”碧海急切地追问道。

“你还记得祖父对你说过的话吗？”

碧海愣住了。汐恩走到坐着的碧海面前，把手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，缓缓开口，将十二年前的话语复述出来。

“一块表如果不能走，不能指示时间的话，它就失去作为一块表的意义，而只是一个装饰品了。等你长大了，精致的装饰品会有许多，你就容易因为它仅仅是个装饰品而遗忘它。只有让它重新拥有钟表的功能，你才会因为它同时具有美丽的纹饰而加倍珍惜它。”

“碧海，我很自私。我想和你一起长大。”

“可是，像现在这样，你就不会消失啊……如果你消失了，又怎么陪着我呢……”碧海想站起来扶着汐恩的肩膀把他摇清醒，但这样一个动作，他永远也不可能做到。

“现在我当然可以陪着你，因为我们还是同龄人。可是五年之后呢？十年、二十年之后呢？我不会长大，可是你会呀。你会成家，会有自己的孩子，最后会变得白发苍苍，你的想法和情绪不会再和今天一样。而我这副模样，是不可能永远跟着你的。与其做被遗忘的美丽装饰品，倒不如做永远被你带在身上的一块怀表。”

汐恩用并不存在的双臂从身后轻轻搂住碧海，在他脸颊上落下了一个虚幻的吻。

这一天，是汐恩的第十三个十六岁生日。

**Author's Note:**

> by thinleaf


End file.
